the lost puzzle
by watchfang
Summary: Bom debu. Ledakan. Peluru. Sakit yang diderita Day. Hingga satu tembakan merenggutnya. Sekeping ingatan. Secercah garis wajah.


Disclaimer: I do not own Legend trilogy and all of the characters belong to Marie Lu, even this cover picture  
><span>

This fic contains **spoilers** from Champion. If you won't get it, please click 'back'.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>the lost puzzle<br>**

**by WatchFang**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ledakan.

Dan debu-debu putih berterbangan. Sekilas, aku bisa menerka-nerka bahwa ini semua disebabkan oleh bom debu. Tapi, entahlah. Di antara desing-desing peluru yang berterbangan, fokus utamaku saat ini hanyalah sosok bocah laki-laki berambut pirang keriting yang tengah digendong perawat Republik. Eden. Adikku. Satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa.

Rasa sakit yang familiar kembali menusuk belakang kepalaku. Sesaat, aku memejamkan mata. Berusaha mengenyahkan bintik putih yang kini membayangiku setiap aku berkedip. _Berjuanglah. Tetap sadar_. Aku berusaha berkompromi dengan rasa sakit ini.

Tembakan peluru melesat dua sentimeter di atas kepalaku. Nyaris menembus kepalaku. Aku merunduk. Berusaha bertiarap. Menyilangkan kedua tanganku di atas kepala. Peluru-peluru tak kenal bulu menghujani kami. Satu di antaranya nyaris mengenai tempat dimana Eden sedang digendong perawat. Perawat itu tertatih-tatih. Berjuang berjalan menembus selimut kabut yang disebabkan oleh bom debu. Hingga dia tersentak dengan peluru yang nyaris mengenainya. Dia terjatuh. Tergopoh-gopoh berdiri dan berbalik. Meninggalkan Eden begitu saja tak terlindungi di tanah. _Sialan._

Aku menggeram.

Menekan rasa sakitku, aku berusaha menembus kerumuman orang-orang yang panik mencari perlindungan diri.

Satu peluru kembali melesat. Nyaris mengenaiku. Aku tak peduli. Yang aku pikirkan hanya Eden.

_Satu meter lagi._

Rasa letih menderaku. Kali ini lebih hebat. Diselingi dengan rasa sakit yang tumpul di belakang kepalaku. Adrenalin mengalir deras di pelipisku.

Aku sudah dekat dengan Eden. Kuraih tubuh mungilnya, Aku peluk dia. Sepasang matanya yang berwarna keunguan mengerjap. Kemudian Eden membuka matanya. Memicingkan ke arahku. Aku berpikir kalau Eden telah mendapatkan fokus ke arah rambut pirangku yang berkobar. "Daniel?" Suaranya bergetar akan rasa takut.

"Sst … tenanglah, Dik. Aku akan membawamu pergi ke tempat yang aman," kataku seraya menggendongnya dan menempatkan satu tangan di atas kepalanya. Berusaha melindunginya.

Aku bergerak melesat menembus selimut debu. Bergerak secepat mungkin yang dapat kulakukan di tengah rasa sakit kepalaku yang menusuk-nusuk.

Tembakan lagi. Kali ini mengenai tanah di dekatku.

Aku merunduk. Mengetatkan gendongan Eden. Dan kemudian membelah kabut debu lagi.

_Kemana kita pergi? _Aku terhenti sejenak. Rasa panik menyerangku. _Aku harus kemana?_ Aku mencari-cari ke dalam ingatanku yang kabur. Ah, Gedung Bank. Entah sekaratku yang kian mendekat, hingga membuatku merasa disorientasi seperti ini.

Sentakan rasa panas menyerang kakiku.

Aku menjerit. Kemudian berlutut ke tanah sembari berusaha menurunkan Eden dengan lembut dari gendonganku. Darah kental menuruni kakiku. Satu peluru telah menembus betisku.

_Tahan rasa sakit itu!_

Suara kecil dalam kepalaku berteriak. Aku menggigit bibir, Berusaha meredam jeritanku.

"Daniel? Kau tak apa?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Eden. Berdeham, aku menjernihkan suaraku. Berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang kini menghujam lututku. "Aku tak apa, Dik. Sini, aku gendong lagi. Sebentar lagi kita sampai ke gedung evakuasi."

Aku kembali mengalungkan lenganku ke sekeliling Eden. Terhuyung-huyung melangkah maju.

Peluru kembali berdesing. Kali ini menembus pahaku.

Dadaku.

Aku menekankan telapak tangan ke luka tembakan itu. Berusaha meredam nyeri. Darah merembes melalui sela-sela jariku.

Aku ambruk ke tanah

Dengan memeluk Eden

Sakit. Seumur hidup, aku tak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini. Tembakan peluru. Rasa nyeri yang hebat di kepalaku.

Suara-suara di sekitar menjadi dengung. Aku merasakan ada tangan yang menarik Eden dariku. Aku berusaha mempertahankannya. Tapi aku lemah. Aku tak punya lagi kekuatan. _Siapa? Apakah paramedis telah datang dan menyelamatkan Eden? _

"Minggir! Mundurlah, beri kami ruang! Bilang pada mereka untuk cepat!"

_Suara siapa itu?_ Aku berusaha membuka mata. Namun penglihatanku memudar. Aku hanya bisa melihat sosok-sosok mengerumumiku.

Aku kembali memejamkan mata. Mengumpulkan napas dengan susah payah. _Sadarlah! Berjuanglah demi Eden._ Aku memerintah diriku sendiri.

Aku merasakan seseorang membungkuk di atas tubuhku yang gemetar. Tangan halusnya menyentuh wajahku. "Day, ini aku June. Aku di sini."

Suaranya. Tangannya. _June di sini?_ Aku berjuang memusatkan fokusku kepadanya. Ke sepasang mata cokelatnya yang selalu cemerlang. "June?" kataku sambil terengah. "Ku—kurasa—aku tertembak—"

Aku menjerit ketika merasakan sepasang tangan menekan lukaku kuat-kuat.

June menempelkan bibirnya ke pipiku. Napasnya yang hangat menyapu wajahku. "Bertahanlah. Oke? Tetaplah bersamaku. Tetaplah menatapku. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Tapi aku tahu bagaimana tubuhku. Bagaimana sakit di kepalaku, luka tembak di beberapa tubuhku menyiksaku sedemikian hebat. _Bagaimana dengan Eden?_ "Eden—apa dia aman—?"

"Dia aman," bisik June.

Gelombang rasa lega menjalariku. Setidaknya Eden aman. Dan selamat.

Aku merasa napasku semakin memendek. Rasa sakitku memudar. Dan cahaya itu menelanku.

.

.

OOO

.

.

Aku hanya teringat bahwa aku bertemu ibu. Di suatu ruang yang penuh cahaya. Dimana aku merengek meminta ikut dengan ibu. Namun ibu menggeleng. Dan mengusap rambutku.

"Kembalilah ke Eden. Dia menunggumu. Kau masih harus berada di dunia ini. Hiduplah dengan baik, Daniel."

Dan ibu pun terselimuti cahaya terang-benderang yang membawanya pergi dariku. Lagi.

.

.

OOO

.

.

Aku membuka mata. Kaget. Selang infus menancap di lenganku. Monitor di samping tempat tidurku. Dan tim dokter disertai para perawat tergopoh-gopoh menghampiriku.

"Puji Tuhan. Mr. Wing, akhirnya Anda sadar kembali."

Aku berdeham. Tenggorokanku terasa kering sekali. "Air." Hanya mengucapkan satu kata pun, aku merasa sakit. Seolah tenggorokanku telah lama tak dialiri air.

Seorang perawat menyodoriku segelas kecil air. "Perlahan-lahan, Mr. Wing."

Aku pun mengangguk dan menerima gelas kecil itu. Dengan penuh syukur, aku menegukanya perlahan. Rasa dingin mengaliri tenggorokanku. Rasanya, seperti kembali hidup di jalanan. Dimana aku terbiasa kehausan dan kelaparan. Tapi ini rasa haus yang berbeda dari yang pernah kualami.

Setalah dirasa cukup, aku mengulurkan kembali gelas itu ke arah perawat. Dan menoleh ke arah dokter yang masih menatapku. "Aku kenapa?"

Dokter itu tersenyu,. "Aku dr. Kann. Akulah dokter penanggung jawabmu selama kau dirawat di sini. Kau mengalami koma selama lima bulan usai operasi besar pembedahan kepalamu. Serta mengangkat peluru yang bersarang di kaki dan dadamu."

Aku mengangguk.

"Sekarang, mari kita jalani serangkaian tes untuk memeriksa kondisimu. Kau ingat namamu?"

Aku terdiam. Kemudian mengangguk. "Namaku Daniel Altan Wing. Atau sering dipanggil dengan Day."

Kemudian pertanyaan berlanjut dengan siapa nama adikku, nama kakakku, ibuku, ayahku. Dimana aku tingggal. Hingga mataku menemukan sebuah potret Elector yang tergantung di dinding seberang. Aku berusaha mengingatnya. Siapa? _Mengapa wajahnya asing bagiku?_

Rupanya dr. Kann mengikuti arah pandanganku. "Kau tak tahu siapa dia?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Beliau ada Elector Primo kita yang baru. Elector Anden."

Aku mengangguk.

"Day, apa kau ingat dengan perang terakhir kita melawan Koloni?"

Aku menengadah ke arah dr. Kann. Mengernyit. Dan berusaha mengingat. Namun tak ada apa-apa di antara ingatanku. Perlahan aku menggeleng.

"Dan kelompok Patriot?" dr. Kann menanyakan kembali.

"Aku tak tahu."

Dr. Kann menghembuskan napas. Lalu matanya kembali menatapku. "Apa kau ingat tentang apa yang menimpa ibumu, Day?"

Aku tersentak. Teringat akan mimpiku bertemu ibu. Tentang perpisahanku. Aku tahu ibu telah tiada. Menyusul ayah. Begitupun dengan John. Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu Tess?" dr. Kann kembali bertanya.

"Oh, Anda jangan becanda. Mana mungkin aku melupakan sahabatku." Aku berusaha membuatnya seringan mungkin.

"Apa kau mengenal Komandan Jameson?"

Aku menggeleng. "Siapa dia?"

Dr. Kann terlihat sibuk menandai catatanya. "Pertanyaan terakhir. Apa kau mengingat June Iparis?" Matanya menatapku sungguh-sungguh. Ada secercah kesedihan di balik pandangannya.

_June? June Iparis? Siapa dia? Apakah dia temanku? _

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu siapa itu Iparis."

Dr. Kann menghembuskan napas keras dan menutup catatan observasinya. "Baiklah, Day. Kau sepenuhnya stabil. Beristirahatlah. Aku akan mengabarkan staff dokter lainnya dan mengabari adikmu."

Eden ...

Aku merindukannya.

.

.

OOO

.

.

Selagi aku merenung membayangkan akan bertemu dengan Eden dan menceritakan mimpiku bertemu dengan ibu, pintu kamarku terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan balutan seragam tentara.

Kuamati lagi detail wajahnya. Sepasang matanya yang berwarna cokelat gelap dengan warna emas di tepi irisnya. Sepasang mata yang bersinar cerdas.

Dia mendekati tempat tidurku dan duduk dengan sopan di tepinya.

Kuputuskan untuk menyapanya duluan. "Hai."

"Hai," katanya lembut. "Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" Sepasang mata cokelat gelapnya menatapku. Ada kesedihan nampak di antaranya.

Aku tak tahu siapa yang duduk di depanku. Kulirik seragamnya. Tak ada pengenal yang dapat memberitahuku. "Seharusnya aku tahu ya?" Aku kembali menatapnya.

Wajahnya berubah. Gurat kesedihan dan gadis itu nampak susah payah menjaga suaranya agar tetap tegas. Dia menelan ludah, lalu tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum itu ... palsu. Aku dapat merasakannya. Bukan jenis senyum tulus. Bukan pula jenis senyum sinis. Tapi senyum yang menyembunyikan kegetiran dalam suaranya. Aku tak tahu apa sebabnya, yang jelas aku dapat merasakan gelombang simpati menghantam dadaku.

Dia kembali tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala kepadaku. "Day," suaranya nyaris tercekat, "senang bertemu denganmu. Aku dikirim oleh Republik untuk melihat bagaimana keadaanmu. Senang sekali melihatmu kembali sadar. Negeri ini akan girang sekali saat mendengar kabar baik ini."

Aku mengangguk sopan. "Terima kasih. Para dokter memberitahuku bahwa aku telah koma selama lima bulan. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau terluka selama pertempuran antara Republik melawan Koloni. Kau menyelamatkan Eden." Suaranya kembali tegas

Eden ... "Apa Eden ada di sini?" tanyaku sambil menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

"Eden akan sangat gembira melihatmu. Para dokter sudah memberitahunya, jadi dia akan segera datang ke sini." Gadis itu menjawab dengan senyuman. Kali ini aku merasakan ada ketulusan dalam senyum dan nadanya.

Aku mengangguk Lalu ada jeda keheningan di antara kami. Aku kembali mengamati wajahnya. Kini dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Day?" Gadis itu kembali berkata. Mendongak ke arahku. Matanya menatapku sedih. Beraneka maca emosi terlintas dalam tatapannya. "Terima kasih," bisiknya, "untuk segalanya."

Gelombang simpati itu kembali menghantamku. Kali ini lebih kuat. Hingga membuatku sesak. Aku hanya dapat menundukkan kepala. "Aku yang merasa terhormat," sahutku berusaha untuk sesopan mungkin.

Kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Menatap wajahku sekilas. Dan mengangguk kepadaku.

Aku balas mengangguk kepadanya. Dan dia berpaling. Membalikkan badannya menuju pintu. Rambut hitamnya berkibar di punggungnya.

Kuawasi punggungnya menjauh, hingga lenyap tertelan pintu yang menutup.

Aku menghela napas. Emosi dalam tatapannya. Getir kesedihan dalam suaranya. Membuatku sesak. _Siapa dia? Mengapa dia terlihat begitu sedih bertemu denganku?_

.

.

OooO

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian, aku dan Eden bersiap untuk berangkat ke Ross City. ibukota Negara Antartika. Rasanya aneh, melihat polisi patroli berada di sekitarku. Alih-alih menangkapku, mereka malah mengawal aku dan adikku menuju jet yang membawaku ke negara maju itu.

Mulanya, selang beberapa jam sejak gadis itu menjengukku, ada perwakilan dari Antartika bertemu denganku dan Eden di rumah sakit. Mereka menawarkan beasiswa kepada Eden, mengingat bakatnya di bidang teknik. Juga untuk pengobatan lebih lanjut mengenai penglihatnnya yang masih buram. Kulihat Eden begitu antusias akan tawaran ini. Jadi, aku menerimanya. Eden pantas mendapatkan pendidikan yang terjamin mengingat kehidupan kami yang pas-pasan dulu. Mereka juga menawariku untuk bergabung dalam militer mereka.

Jadi, dalam perjalanan menuju jet yang akan membawa kami, seluruh penduduk Los Angeles mengumandangkan namaku. JumboTrans menampilkan gambar aku dan adikku.

.

.

OooO

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu. Perkembangan pengobatan Eden di Antartika semakin pesat. Kini, penglihatannya mulai normal kembali.

Setelah pengobatan selesai, Eden langsung masuk ke Universitas elit yang ada di Ross City. Sementara Eden sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sebagai mahasiswa, aku pun sibuk dengan pelatihan militerku.

.

.

_Earpiece_ku bergemerisik.

"Day?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Seorang gadis. "Siapa?"

Gadis itu tertawa. "Sialan kau, Day. Hidup setahun di Ross City, kau melupakan suaraku, huh? Ini aku, Tess. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Eden?"

"Maaf, Tess. Kau tahu? Kita kan beda benua. Suaramu terdengar sedikit samar di sini." Aku berusa berkilah. Detik selanjutnya, kami terlarut dalam obrolan yang menyenangkan. Kabar Republik. Tentang usaha Elector baru memperbaiki sistem di Negara kami. Tentang pendidikan Tess di dunia medis. Tentang penglihatan Tess yang berangsur-angsur membaik.

Rasanya, seperti kembali ke kehidupan lamaku.

.

.

OooO

.

.

"_Ini, aku bermaksud memberikan ini kepadamu." Dia mengulurkan cincin yang terbuat dari penjepit kertas logam ke arahku. Dia menunduk dan memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis tangan kananku. "Aku punya banyak waktu luang."_

Aku tersentak. Nyaris merosot ke sofa dimana aku sedang menonton sebuah film di layar monitor televisiku. Tadi itu apa? Aku masih tersadar sepenuhnya. Bukan tidur. Dan itu juga bukan mimpi. Aku masih merasakan rasa hangat tangannya dalam tangan kananku. Aku meraba cincin itu yang masih terpasang dalam jari manisku. Dadaku berdebar. Gadis itu. Aku tak mampu mengingat detil wajahnya.

.

.

OooO

.

.

Tujuh tahun kehidupanku berlalu di Ross City. Kilasan-kilasan samar itu masih hadir. Dan kini semakin sering. Detil wajahnya kian jelas. Sepasang mata cokelat gelap, dengan pinggir keemasan yang cemerlang. Rambutnya yang sering diikat tinggi. Suaranya yang tegas.

_Dan, rasa bibirnya terhadap bibirku._

Aku tak tahu apakah ini nyata atau tidak. Yang jelas, debaran di dadaku tak kunjung hilang tiap kali aku mengingatnya. Aku berjuang keras mengingat namanya, namun yang kudapat adalah rasa sakit di belakang kepalaku.

"Kau melamun lagi, Kak." Eden menepuk bahuku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang mengganti _channel _televisi yang akan kami tonton. Tangannya terhenti menekan remote saat tayangan berita internasional meliput Republik.

Upacara pelantikan komandan tertinggi seluruh California berlangsung khidmat. June Iparis tercatat sebagai orang termuda yang berhasil menduduki posisi ini dalam sejarah Republik.

Aku membaca tulisan yang terpampang di monitor, yang kini menampilkan seorang gadis dengan balutan seragam militer. Dagunya terangkat. Rambut hitamnya diikat tinggi.

"June Iparis?"

Entah mengapa, mengucapkan nama itu menyebabkan sensasi menggelitik di belakang kepalaku. Juga sedikit debaran dalam dadaku.

Eden yang berada di sampingku menoleh. "Ya, Kak. Namanya June Iparis. Dia orang paling jenius dalam Negara kita. Dan saat perang melawan Koloni tujuh tahun silam, dia berada dalam linier terdepan. Aku pernah sekali bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit. Saat kami sama-sama menjalani serangkaian tes untuk mendapatkan penawar dari wabah."

Aku dapat melihat antusiasme Eden. "Oh ya?"

Eden mengangguk. "Dia panutanku, Kak. Aku ingin menjadi seperti dia."

"Tentunya kau tidak akan menjadi seorang miter, Dik." Aku mengusap rambut adikku. Eden tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan ocehannya tentang June Iparis.

"Kabarnya, saat ini dia merupakan kekasih Elector kita, Kak!"

Aku menjengit. Ada rasa kecewa mengisi hatiku. Tidak mungkin bahwa gadis yang sepertinya kukenal itu seseorang yang merupakan kekasih pemimpin negaraku. Aku membuang jauh-jauh gagasan tentang June Iparis.

.

.

OoooO

.

.

_Air mata menetes ke wajahku. Isakan tangis terus terdengar dalam pendengaranku. Aaku berjuang mempertahankan kesadaranku. Namun gelombang rasa sakit terus saja menyeretku ke dalam pusaran gelapnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Aku dapat merasakan gerakan bibirnya di pipiku. Dia terus saja terisak. "Aku mencintaimu." Dia berulangkali membisikkannya. "Jangan pergi."_

.

.

OooO

.

.

Selama hidupku di Ross City, kilasan-kilasan itu terus menemaniku. Saat aku tertidur, saat aku merenung, saat aku menghabiskan istirahatku di sela-sela pekerjaanku. Batas antara nyata dan tidak menjadi samar. Dan ini membuatku gila.

Aku berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku tentangnya. Berkencang dengan beberapa gadis. Namun, entah kenapa gadis-gadis yang kukencani memiliki sepasang mata cokelat gelap dengan rambut hitam.

.

.

OoooO

.

.

Hari ini Eden telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di akademi. Selang beberapa hari, perwakilan Republik menghubungi kami. Menawarkan Eden untuk menjadi Insinyur di Batalla.

Aku sudah tidak berhak lagi memutuskan untuk Eden. Adikku telah dewasa. Dan dia menerima penawaran itu.

Kami akan kembali ke Republik lusa. Rasanya, aku merasa tak sabar untuk kembali pulang.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat untuk memberi tahu Tess. Aku mengirim email kepadanya.

.

.

OooO

.

.Republik nyaris sama seperti apa yang kuingat. Kerlap-kerlip JumboTrans di sepanjang jalan yang menampilkan berita terkini. Tadi, Tess menghubungiku untuk jamuan makan malam di apartemennya di Ruby untuk menyambut kami. Kutawarkan kepada Eden, dan dia setuju untuk ikut, setelah wawancaranya selesai.

Sepanjang jalanan sektor Batalla usai wawancara Eden, kami berjalan menuju stasiun kereta yang akan membawa kami ke sector Ruby. Penghujung senja. Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam dan beberapa lampu jalanan sudah dinyalakan.

Eden menceritakan tentang wawancaranya.

"Aku mengusulkan untuk membuat sistem ini lebih efektif." Tangannya melukiskan diagram tak kasat mata di udara.

Aku tahu, jika Eden sudah berbicara mengenai teknik, maka dia takkan bisa terhenti. Aku mendengarkannya dan tersenyum hangat saat Eden mengakhiri ceritanya. Aku mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. "Adikku sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang yang hebat."

Saat kami membelok di jalanan kecil, aku berpapasan dengan seseorang yang tengah menatapku. Seorang gadis. Dengan balutan seragam militernya. Epoletnya memantulkan sinar-sinar lampu jalanan. Aku merasakan Eden terhenti sejenak dari celotehannya dan menoleh kea rah gadis itu. Eden mengangguk dan gadis itu balas mengangguk. Eden mengerling ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian, aku balas menatapnya.

_Sepasang mata cokelat gelap itu …._

Aku merasa jantungku berdebar lebih kencang. Aku mengamati detil wajahnya. Dagunya yang terangkat. Rambutnya yang selalu diikat tinggi membentuk _ponytail._

Dia nyata. Dia ada.

Dia bukan sekedar ilusi. Pelukannya. Ungkapan rasa cintanya. Dan, cincin penjepit kertas ini.

Kini, keping _puzzle_ yang hilang dalam hidupku nyaris lengkap.

Dia melewatiku tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

"Itu, June Iparis." Kata Eden, membuatku beku. Dai tersenyum penuh arti. "Kejarlah, Kak, kalau kau ingin."

Aku tersenyum singkat kepada Eden. Dan segera berlari menuju arahnya. Suara sepatu botku memantul dalam keheningan jalan ini. Aku terengah. Adrenalin mengalir deras dalam darahku.

Aku berhasil menyusulnya, dan berjalan di sampingnya. Dia berhenti sejenak dan menolehku. Aku mengumpulkan napasku yang terengah. "Maaf, Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Aku menatap lekat ke dalam matanya yang gelap. Bibirnya mengatup. Dan sejenak dia memejamkan mata dan kembali menatapku. "Tidak," bisiknya. "Maaf."

Rasa kecewa mengaliriku. Aku menghembuskan napas keras dan menyapukan tangan kananku ke rambutku. Salah. Bukan itu jawaban yang aku ingin dengar.

Aku mendengarnya menghembuskan napas kaget saat dia melihat cincin pejepit kertas yang kupakai.

"Oh, maaf telah mengganggumu kalau begitu. Aku hanya …. Kau tampak sangat familier. Apakah kau yakin kita tidak pernah kenal di suatu tempat?" Aku kembali menatap ke dalam matanya. Mencari-cari jawabanya yang tak terucap darinya. Mencari emosi yang dapat memberitahuku. Mencari apakah rasa itu masih ada untukku. Aku teringat jelas ungkapan rasa cintanya kepadaku.

Dan, saat ini gadis itu berdiri di hadapanku.

Nyata.

Puzzle yang hiang.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku dulu mengenalmu. Dulu sekali. Aku tak tahu dimana, tapi aku tahu kenapa," gumamku.

"Kenapa kalau begitu?" tanyanya halus.

Aku melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Aku dapat merasakan pipiku memanas. Aku tertawa kecil untuk menutupi kegugupanku. "Maaf, ini akan terdengar aneh. Yang kurasa seperti aku tersesat dalam dalam kabut." Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menenangkan jantungku yang bertalu-talu. "Yang seperti ini bagaikan mimpi, mimpi dimana aku tak berani untuk bangun. Aku telah lama mencari sesuatu yang kupikir telah hilang dalam hidupku."

"Itu tidak aneh sama sekali," sahut dia.

Dalam keheningan yang panjang, kami berdua saling menatap. Mencari emosi masing-masing.

Gadis bertopi yang bertarung di _Skiez Fight._ Gadis yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi Tess. Ciuman pertama kami. Cincin penjepit kertas logam yang kubuatkan untuknya. Upaya kami meloloskan diri menuju Koloni. Tentang penyakitku. Tentang ciuman perpisahan kami. Tentang perbedaan nasib dan takdir kami. Kebencianku, kemarahanku mengenai ibuku. Sebanding dengan besarnya cintaku kepadanya. Bagaimana benci dan cinta serta amarah memenuhi kami dahulu.

Dan, gadis yang terisak-isak di atasku. Gadis yang sama, yang memberiku cincin ini.

Puzzle itu telah menyatu.

"Itu kau," bisikku.

"Benarkah?" Bisiknya. Suaranya sarat emosi.

"Kuharap bisa mengenalmu lagi. Jika kau bersedia." Aku maju selangkah ke arahnya. "Ada kabut di sekitarmu yang ingin kujernihkan."

Kemudian, aku mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"_Sometimes I wonder what things would be like if I just ... met you one day. Like normal people do. If I just walked by you on some street one sunny morning and thought you were cute, stopped, shook your hand, and said, "Hi, I'm Daniel."_

_._

_._

_**.**_**Author's Note:**

Instead wrote a review, I just imagine this ending from Day's PoV. I feel sad, burned and heartbeat since I followed their story from Legend to Champion. There's so complicated.

If there're typos, some mistakes, please gimme a concrit.

Thanks.

**Fang.**


End file.
